


Sex, Love, and Desire

by JayStarr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: Random writing.  Full of smut and sex.  I’m bad at summaries.  So that’s about it.I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.





	1. Germany/North Italy

Germany was still at his office, Italy thought as he gleefully made his merry way down the street towards the military base.

His blue maid uniform swayed on his body with every step. He stepped through the gate. He smiled brightly when he saw Germany talking to several other men.

“Germany!” Italy cried out, walking even faster towards him. “Germany!”

Germany and the other men turned towards him. Germany’s face turned bright red as he tore his attention off of him. The other men smiled, and their eyes widened to take in as much of Italy as they could. The men either chuckled to themselves or whistled loudly at Italy.

Germany whipped towards the group of men. They stiffened.

“Germany!” Italy repeated, stepping closer to the group of men as he ignored the whistles and looks.

“Vhat are you doing here?” Germany asked, rubbing his temples.

“I came to see you,” Italy answered with a smile. The group of men snickered out loud. Germany faced them.

“Run laps!” Germany ordered. The men groaned. “Stop when I tell you to.” The men groaned again before they turned and ran off. Germany turned back to Italy. “Vhy are you vearing zat?”

“Oh. This?” Italy grabbed hold of the hem of the maid skirt and spun around in place. Italy raised his hands enough to show off the black lacy underpants.

Germany’s eyes widened as his face grew even more red.

“Don’t you like it?” Italy asked, stepping closer. Germany tensed. Italy lowered his hand and cupped Germany between his legs as he parted his lips. “It feels like you do.” Italy messaged Germany’s manhood. “Yeah. It feels like you really enjoy it.”

Gott, Germany thought. No one will believe me how sexual Italy can be even if I told them.

“I wanted you to see me like this,” Italy continued with a smile. Germany glared down at him as his body trembled.

Italy remained quiet as he stared up at him for several moments. Germany reached down, grabbed hold of Italy’s hips, and hoisted him onto his shoulder.

“Where are we going?” Italy asked.

“Shut it,” Germany ordered, not looking at him. Italy allowed himself to be carried off.

They both remained silent before Germany opened his office door and slammed it shut, locking it behind them.

“I don’t want to be interrupted,” Germany said as he made his way behind his desk and placed Italy onto his feet. “Turn around.” Italy opened him.

Germany pushed Italy against his desk before he sat in his chair.

Italy lowered himself onto to desk, resting his cheek against the wood.

Germany glided his hands over Italy’s back, hips, and bottom. Italy moaned softly.

Germany pushed the skirt up, revealing the lacy underwear.

“Where did you get these?” Germany ran one of his fingers underneath the lace.

“From Hungary.” Germany scoffed. He pushed the underwear off of Italy’s hips.

“I see.” Germany smiled as he captured Italy’s bottom fully with both of his hands before he pulled them apart. He lowered his mouth.

Italy gasped as Germany’s tongue ran over his hole. Italy tensed.

“Relax,” Germany ordered. He darted his tongue in Italy. Germany moaned into Italy. The front of his trousers tightened even more than before. “You taste wonderful.”

Germany pulled away from Italy.

His hands went to the front of his trousers, freeing his hardened member.

“You want this?” Germany asked, running his hand from the tip to the base of his member. “That’s vhy you came, isn’t it?”

“Si!” Italy cried. “Si! I did.”

Germany smiled as he stood. He grabbed hold of Italy’s hips. Italy groaned as Germany grinded against him.

The tip of Germany’s member pressed into Italy’s hole.

“Wait,” Italy said. Germany froze. “Are we going to use some lube?”

Germany smiled down at him. Italy looked up at him from desk. Germany shifted his hands, gripping Italy’s hips even tighter.

“No.” Germany shook his head. Italy’s eyes widened before Germany pushed into him all the way to the hilt.

Italy cried out. Tears sprouted into his eyes.

Germany was merciless at times; other times, he is gentle and kind. This time was not that time.

Germany slammed into Italy hard and fast. Both of them moaned in unison as they were pulled closer to the edge.

“Ger— Germany! I’m gonna... gonna...”

Italy tensed as he spilled his seed onto the desk. Germany groaned, gripping Italy’s hips, as he thrusted once more into him beofre he filled the smaller man up his seed.

Both of them panted as they tried to catch their breaths.

Italy groaned in disappointment when Germany pulled out of him. His seed slowly poured out of Italy’s hole and down his leg. Italy turned towards him as Germany sat down in his chair.

“I love you,” Italy said, stepping closer. He lowered his head and captured Germany’s lips. He pulled back from Italy.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Germany/North Italy/Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia comes over to Germany’s house unexpectedly and decides he wants a little taste of Italy.

  “Gutentag!” Prussia cried as he waltz into his brother’s house.  Italy turned towards him.  Germany continued to kept his attention on the book his hands.

  “Hello, bruder.”  Prussia wrapped his arm around Germany’s shoulders.

  “How’s my favorite little brother doing?”  Prussia flashed him a smile.

  “I’m your only little brother.”  Italy ran up towards them.

  “Hello, Prussia,” Italy said with a smile.  “Why’d you come over?”  Germany frowned as he peeled his off of his book.

  “I wanted to see you and Germany,” Prussia answered, removing his arm from Germany’s shoulders.

  “Oh, really,” Italy replied, glowing even brighter.  Germany frowned even more.  “That’s wonderful.”

  “Italy,” Germany said, keeping his attention on his book.  “There’s some dishes that need to be done.”  Italy and Prussia looked at him.

  Italy’s smile had disappeared.

  “Okay,” Italy said quietly.  “I’ll do them.”  With that, Italy turned and left the room without saying another word.

  Germany closed his book and looked at Prussia.

  “Vhat do you really vant?”  Prussia smiled before he turned to Germany.

  “I wanted to have a little fun with you and Italy.”  Germany raised his brows.

  “Me and Italy?”  Prussia frowned.

  “Well, less you and more Italy— er, more like no you and all Italy.”  Germany remained emotionless.  “How bout it?”

  “No.”  Prussia’s face fell.

  “Come on.  Share a little.”

  “No.  Besides, vhy do you vant him?  Don’t you have Canada to fuck?”  Prussia leaned closer to him, gripping the arms of the chair.

  “Because he’s cute and adorable and whenever he wears that maid dress it takes all of power to  _not_ take him right then and there.”  Germany reopened his book.

  “That sounds like a you problem.  Not mine or his.”  Prussia leaned back and crossed his arms.

  “It’s not my fault that Italy is so fucking sexy.”  Germany frowned.

  “It kinda is.  If you can’t handle yourself when you see him, that’s your fault.  Not his.”  Prussia faced him.

  “I have an idea.”

  “That’s a first.”  Prussia frowned but ignored him.

  “We should ask Italy if he wants to fuck me and you.”

  “No.”

  “Please?”

  “No.”

  “Please?”

  “No.”

  “Please?”

  “No.”  Prussia groaned out loud.

  “Fine!”  Prussia shoved his hand into his pocket and fished out a dime.  “Let’s make it fair.  We’ll flip a coin.  Leave it all to chance.”  Germany looked at him.

  Germany reached out his hand before Prussia placed the coin into the palm of his hand.  Germany inspected both sides.  Satisfied, Germany handed Prussia back the coin.

  “If I win,” Prussia said, “we’ll ask Italy if he wants to fuck both of us.”

  “If I win, you drop the subject and never bring it back again.  Deal?”

  “Deal.”  He flipped the coin before he caught it and flipped it onto the back of his hand, covering it with the other.  “Heads or tails?”  He looked at Germany.

  “Heads.”  Prussia removed his top hand, and both of them leaned in.

  Tails.

  “Dammit!” Germany cried out as Prussia cheered.  Germany paused before he turned to him.  “Vhat if Italy doesn’t vant to fuck you and me?”

  “I’ll leave him alone.”  Prussia smiled.  “If he does, however, we fuck him.”

  “I doubt that.  Highly.”  Germany watched Prussia walked around him as he spoke before he followed him into the kitchen.

  “Hey, Italy,” Prussia said, leaning against the doorframe.  Italy turned and smiled brightly at them.

  “Hello,” Italy replied.  “Is there something that you need?”

  “We have a question to ask you,” Germany said, stepping closer.

  “Would you fuck the both of us?” Prussia added quickly.  Germany tensed as he looked at Prussia.

  Italy blinked.

  “At the same time?” Italy asked, looking at Prussia.

  “Yeah, more or less,” Prussia answered.  Italy thought, looking away from the two men.

  “Well...” Italy said after several minutes.  Prussia and Germany leaned closer.  “I’ve never had a threesome before.”  Italy chuckled as his cheeks coloured.  “To be honest, I’ve always wanted to try it.”

  “So why don’t you?” Prussia asked, stepping even closer.  Italy looked at him.

  “Hmm?”  Italy stepped back, running into the counter, before Prussia stopped right in front of him, perhaps a little closer than what was necessary.

  “Why don’t you ask Germany?”  Italy’s face grew even more red.

  “I... I....”

  “Ask him,” Prussia repeated, lowering his mouth.  Italy shuddered as Prussia’s mouth danced over his neck.

  “Ger-Germany, can—.”  Prussia pulled away from him and raised his mouth to Italy’s ear.

  “I want to fuck you and big brother Prussia.”  Italy grew intensely red.

  “I-I want to...”

  “I know,” Germany interrupted, stepping closer to them.  He captured Italy’s chin and turned his face towards him before he took Italy’s lips.

  Prussia lowered himself onto his knees.  He lifted Italy’s skirt.  He gasped slightly at the sight of Italy’s hardened cock in front of him.

  “No underpants?” Prussia asked, looking up at them.  “Is that yours or Germany’s doing?”  He chuckled to himself before he looked back at Italy’s cock.

  It was as small and lithe as the rest of Italy’s body.

  Italy tensed as Prussia wrapped his mouth around him.  Prussia took all of Italy into his mouth as he continued to bob his head back and forth.

  Germany removed his mouth from Italy’s before his hands went to the buttons on the dress.

  The dress fell off of Italy’s shoulders, revealing his chest and stomach.  Germany lowered his mouth.

  Italy gasped again as Germany ran his tongue over his nipples.  Italy’s knees trembled.

  “I’m..I’m gonna—,” Italy moaned as he writhered.  Prussia pulled away and smiled.

  “No,” Prussia said.  “Not yet.”  He stood and removed his clothes until he was completely naked.  Italy trembled as Germany followed suit before they removed Italy’s clothing except for his shoes.

  “On your knees,” Prussia ordered.  Italy obeyed.

  Prussia aligned himself before he pushed the tip inside him.  Italy cried out as he stretched around Prussia.

  “Fuck you’re tight,” Prussia complained, looking at Germany.  “You should fuck him more often.”

  “Maybe I should,” Germany replied, grabbing the back of Italy’s head.  Italy groaned as Germany pushed himself into his mouth.

  Italy moaned loudly as the two men thrusted into him.  Harder and harder, faster and faster.  Italy felt his body grow hotter with each passing second before he exploded onto the hardwood floor.

  Germany gripped Italy’s hair as he tensed.  He shot salty-sweet liquid into Italy’s mouth.  Prussia tightened his grip on Italy’s hips as he trembled.

  He shot into Italy again and again until he filled him up with his seed and pulled out of him.

  Italy collapsed onto the floor before he was joined by Germany and Prussia.


	3. Sweden/Finland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweden comes by Finland’s house to help him celebrate his 100th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just found out that today is Finland’s 100th Independence Day. If I had known that earlier, I would’ve saved the pervious chapter for tomorrow, but I didn’t, so I’m posting twice today. I wanted to do something to celebrate the occasion.

  Finland stood and hurried to the door.  Sweden stood behind it, stern and silent as he always was.

  “Hello, Mr. Sweden,” Finland choked out, faking a smile.

  “Hello.”  Sweden gestured to the basket he was holding in his hands.  “This—.  This is for you.”

  The basket was filled to the brim with boxes of chocolate and strawberries.  Two bottles of wine.  A few bags of cashews, walnuts, and pecans with other various types of tree nuts.  In the back of the basket was a large, soft pillow, and underneath the items was a blue fleece blanket.

  “You shouldn’t have,” Finland said, looking up at Sweden.  He flashed a real smile.

  Sweden tensed as he lowered the basket in front of his trousers.

  “I wanted to.”  Finland stepped to the side to allow Sweden inside.  “You want to open it now?”

  “Sure.”  Finland closed the door and followed Sweden into the living room.  “I was about to eat some dinner.”

  Sweden looked around the empty house.

  “There’s no one here.”  He turned and looked down at Finland.  The smaller man tensed and soon began to tremble.  “Are you cold?”

  “Mm-hm.  That’s it.”  Sweden placed the basket down onto the coffee table before he pulled out the items and grabbed hold of the blanket.  He turned and wrapped it around Finland’s shoulders.

  “Feel better?”  Finland nodded, remaining silent.  Sweden leaned down to Finland’s level.  “Now, why is nobody here?”

  Finland looked away as his face grew red hot.

  “Oh, no reason.”  Sweden stared at him.  Finland swallowed hard.  “I didn’t invite anyone!”  Sweden blinked.  Finland turned away from him.  His face grew even hotter.  “I don’t really like birthdays.  I don’t think anyone should make a big deal about one simple day.”

  Sweden remained quiet as he looked away and stood.  Finland glanced at Sweden.

  “Would you like to stay for dinner?” Finland asked.  “We can have some wine, and afterwards we can watch some movies and eat the food from the basket.”

  “Sure.  I’d like that.”

  The dinner was quiet and nicely done.  Sweden barely drank any of his wine from his glass nor did Finland.

  They went back to the living room after dinner.  Finland turned a movie before he snuggled up underneath Sweden’s arm.  Finland threw half of the blanket onto Sweden’s lap.

  Half way through the movie one bottle of wine was empty, and Finland began to nod off in Sweden’s lap.

  Sweden smiled down at Finland before he paused the movie.  He stood and gathered Finland into his arms, bridal style.

  He made his way down the hallway before he opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

  “Mr. Sweden...”

  Sweden looked down at the smaller man in his arms.  Finland barely opened his eyes and looked at him.

  “I want to make love to you.”  Sweden’s breath caught in his throat as his heart stopped.

  Finland shifted in his arms and wrapped his own arms around Sweden’s neck.

  “Please, Sweden.”  He smiled softly.

  “Of course, my wife.”  Finland pulled back from Sweden before their lips touched each other.

  Finland opened his mouth, allowing Sweden’s tongue to enter.  The mattress groaned when they collapsed onto it.  Their tongues entwined with each other.

  Sweden ran his hands over Finland’s torso.  He pulled at his blue silk tie as Finland sat up and tore off his turtleneck sweater.  Sweden pushed Finland onto his back, raising his arms above his head.

  Sweden wrapped his tie around Finland’s wrist before tightening the cloth.

  “Ow,” Finland murmured.  Sweden froze before looking at him.

  “Are you alright?  I can loosen it for you.”  Finland shook his head.

  “No.  I’m alright.”  Sweden ran his fingertips over Finland’s nipples.  They perked up with his touch.

  “I love these.”  Sweden lowered his mouth.  “They’re so sensitive.”  Finland shuddered as he felt Sweden’s hot breath against his skin.

  Sweden covered Finland’s nipple with his mouth and ran his tongue over it.

  Finland stirred as he cried out.

  Electricity shot through his body with every kiss Sweden placed on his skin.  Sweden lowered his mouth with each kiss.

  Sweden grabbbed hold of Finland’s waistband before he tore open the front of his trousers and pulled them down Finland’s legs.

  “You’re so beautiful.”  Sweden took in as much of the writhing slim Finland as he could.  He ran his tongue over his lips.

  Sweden lowered his head.  Finland groaned again as Sweden took him into mouth.

  He ran his tongue over the underside of Finland’s cock before he circled the head with his tongue.

  “M-Mr. Sweden... I can’t—.”  Sweden looked at him but continued going.  After a few more moments, Finland tensed.

  Sweden removed his mouth just as Finland shot his load over Sweden’s face.

  Finland’s eyes widened as he stared at him.  His heart pounded in his chest.

  “I’m sorry.  I tried to warn—.”

  “It’s alright.”  Sweden removed his glasses before he licked Finland’s seed from the glass.  He pulled out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped his face clean.  “Now, where was I?”

  Sweden stood, placing his glasses back on, before he began shredding the suit off of his body.

  When he was fully naked, he returned to the bed.

  “There’s some stuff in the drawer,” Finland said.  Sweden turned and opened the drawer before he pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

  “These won’t fit,” Sweden said, gesturing to the condoms.  “They’re too small.”

  Finland swallowed hard.

  “It’s okay.  I think I’ll be fine.”

  “You sure?”  Finland nodded.  Sweden smiled as he opened the bottle and poured some lube over his hand.

  Finland flinched as Sweden pushed a finger into him.  He moved slowly before he pushed another finger inside him.

  “Tell me if it hurts.”  Sweden captured Finland’s lips, removing his fingers.  He placed himself in between Finland’s legs, aligning himself with Finland’s entrance.

  Sweden slowly inched himself into Finland as the smaller man cried out.

  Finland curled his toes and squeezed his eyes shut.

  “Relax.”  Finland felt some tears slipped from his eyes.  Sweden reached up and cupped Finland’s cheek.  “Are you alright?”

  Finland swallowed hard before he nodded.  Sweden smiled.

  He pulled out before he pushed back in.  Both of them didn’t hide their pleasure from the other, crying out loudly with each thrust.

  The bed rocked and banged against the wall.

  Sweden drove his fingertips into Finland’s hips, leaving large bruises in their place.

  Each thrust became harder and rougher than the last.  Sweden continued to quicken his pace.

  Finland’s lungs burned with each breath.  He tensed before he released himself onto their stomachs.  Finland collapsed against the bed.

  Sweden thrusted into him again and again before he pulled out of him and spilled his seed onto Finland’s stomach.

  Sweden fell onto him.  They both laid there, panting.  Hearts racing.

  Sweden sat up and untied Finland’s wrists before laying on his side.

  “Happy birthday, Finland.”  He turned towards Sweden and placed his lips against his.

  “Thanks.  It’s the best birthday present I’ve ever had.”  Finland smiled before he stood from the bed.  “I’m taking a shower.  I’m filthy.”

  Sweden watched him leave the room before the sound of running water came from the next room.

  He turned to his other side, pulling the blanket out from underneath him and placing it over him.

  Sweden smiled as he continued to listen to the running water for several minutes until the water stopped and the bedroom door reopened.

  Finland crawled into bed, pulling the blanket over him.  He sighed as he stared at Sweden’s naked back.

  Finland raised his hand and began traced his fingertip across Sweden’s skin.

  I l-o-v-e y-o-u.

  Finland lowered his hand, frowning.  He turned onto his back.

  Sweden shifted on the bed, wrapping his arm around Finland’s waist.  He planted a kiss onto Finland’s cheek.

  “I love you, too.”

 


	4. Japan/Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Greece leaves Japan’s house, Turkey drops by and is willing to be something Greece isn’t: Japan’s daddy.

  “It’s not that I don’t want to sleep with you,” Heracles argued.  Kiku quickly looked away from him.  “It’s just—.”  Heracles paused, trying the right words to say.

  “Just what?!” Kiku scolded, looking at him.

  “We’re not dating or anything.  I mean, I like you a lot, but you made it clear on your feelings about me.”  Heracles rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks coloured.

  “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”  Kiku pulled his legs up and hugged his knees to chest.

  “Yes.  It does.  Sex has to mean something.”  Kiku snapped towards him.

  “Well, how many people have you fucked in your life?”  Heracles gasped.  Kiku’s face grew hot as he looked away.  “I need to clean something.”

  Kiku hurried to his feet and nearly sprinted off into the kitchen.

  Heracles sighed as the sound of running water filled the room.  He turned and stepped into the kitchen.

  He watched Kiku load the sink up with some dirty dishes and begin to scrub vigorously.

  “Well, I have to go,” Heracles said, standing from the floor.  Kiku stopped scrubbing the dirty dish in his hands and looked over his shoulder at the other man.

  “Okay,” Kiku replied as Heracles walked over to him.  “Be safe.”  Heracles began to lower his head.  Kiku turned away.  Heracles stopped and frowned before he turned away.

  Kiku stared down at the soapy water.

  He didn’t know exactly why he was upset.  Although he wasn’t really in love with Heracles, he didn’t really see himself sleeping with anyone else.

  Well, maybe not just anyone.

  Kiku’s mind began to wander onto the tall, dark Turkish man with his lean, muscular body.

  Kiku blinked and frowned.

   _Yeah, like he would agree to that._

A knock came at the door.

  Kiku turned before he dried his hands and went to the door.

  “Hey, little buddy!” Sadiq cried when Kiku opened the door.

  Kiku frowned even more when his gaze fell onto the taller man’s wet clothes and hair and the large cherry salmon in his arms.

  “Where did you that?” Kiku asked, pointing at the salmon.

  “I went fishing.”

  “Please tell me you just fell in the water.”  Sadiq smiled brightly.

  “Nope.  Caught it with my hands.”  Sadiq shoved the fish into Kiku’s arms.  “You can turn it into sushi, right?”

  “I guess I can.”

  “Good.”  Sadiq pushed past Kiku and stepped inside his house.  “I’m starving.  Swimming burns a lot of calories, you know.”

  Sadiq turned and met Kiku’s cold, dead stare.  Sadiq tensed.

  “I guess I could make sushi for dinner,” Kiku said after several moments.  Sadiq released his breath.  “You go get changed and dry your clothes.  You’ll get sick if you keep them on.”

  “Thanks.”  Sadiq threw one of his arms around Kiku’s shoulders.  “You’re my favorite little buddy.”

  Kiku’s cheeks coloured as Sadiq stepped away from him.  Kiku turned and closed the door before he went to the kitchen.

  He quickly finished the dishes before he turned back to the salmon.

  Kiku wrapped an apron around his waist before he picked up a knife.

  “Oh, pretty,” Sadiq said behind him.  Kiku jumped at the sound of his voice.  He turned.

  Kiku’s face fell and burned brightly.

  Sadiq stood completely naked, leaning against the doorframe.

  “Have you no shame?!” Kiku scolded.  Sadiq scoffed.

  “No.  Why would I?”  Sadiq stepped closer.  Kiku grew even more red and turned away.  Sadiq placed his hands on the counter, pining Kiku in between the counter and his own naked body.  Sadiq rubbed his mouth along the base of Kiku’s neck.

  Kiku tensed then shuddered.

  “We’re both men,” Sadiq continued.  “We have the same parts.”

  Kiku’s face grew even hotter, and his breath drew heavy.

  “Get off,” Kiku ordered, pushing Sadiq off of him.  “I have to make the sushi.”

  “Okay, fine.”  Sadiq turned and left the kitchen, leaving Kiku to his fish.

  The sushi was served nearly an hour and a half later, and Sadiq was still naked despite his clothes being dry.

  Kiku shifted uncomfortably throughout the dinner as Sadiq smiled smugly at him.

  “Will you get dressed?!” Kiku shouted, slamming his fists onto the table.

  “Nah.  I’m good.”  Sadiq placed his chin into the palm of his hand.  “Why are you so embarrassed?”  Kiku’s face grew red again.

  “You’re naked.  How am I suppose to feel?”  Sadiq smiled.

  “Like I said before.  We’re both men.  We both have dicks;  we’ve seen what a dick looks like.”

  Sadiq stood.  Kiku averted his gaze as Sadiq walked around the table and sat beside Kiku.

  The Japanese man tensed.  Sadiq reached down and grabbed Kiku in between his legs.

  Kiku tensed even more.  His heart pounded in his chest.

  “How many times has Heracles seen you like this?”  Sadiq cupped Kiku’s member.  Kiku’s mouth went dry.

  “N-nugh... never.”  Sadiq raised his brow.

  “Never?  He’s a fool.”  Kiku grew hard in Sadiq’s hand as he chuckled into Kiku’s shoulder.

  “I asked him.”  Sadiq looked at him.  “Several times, but he refused.”

  Sadiq turned, looking Kiku in his eyes, before he cupped his cheek and leaned forward.

  “What do you want him to do to you?” Sadiq asked.  His another hand went to Kiku’s bottom and rubbed it gently.

  Kiku closed his eyes.  A moan slipped from his mouth.

  “Mm.  More please, daddy.”  Sadiq’s breath caught in his throat.  Kiku’s eyes shot open as his face grew red hot.

  “I’m sorry,” Kiku spat out.  “I don’t know why I said that.  Please forgive me.”

  Kiku averted his gaze.  Sadiq smiled, releasing a slight chuckle from his lips.  Kiku looked at him.

  Sadiq wrapped his arm around Kiku’s waist even more and gripped his chin even tighter.

  “Is that what you want?  A daddy?”  Sadiq chuckled again.  “I’d love that.”

  Kiku’s eyes widened before Sadiq covered his mouth with his own.

  Kiku stiffened at first before he melted into the kiss.

  Sadiq’s tongue went over Kiku’s lips before he slipped inside his mouth.

  Electricity shot through Kiku’s body as he moaned into Sadiq’s lips.

  They fell back on the floor.  Sadiq attacked Kiku’s neck, obviously leaving bruises.

  Kiku tried to keep quiet as Sadiq’s hands moved over his entire body.

  “It’s okay,” Sadiq said, pulling back from him.  “Make some noise.”

  Sadiq’s hand went into Kiku’s boxer briefs, grabbing him roughly.  Kiku cried out.

  “Just like that, Kiku.”  Sadiq messaged his member.  With his other hand, he pushed up Kiku’s shirt before removing it and tossing it across the room.

  Sadiq lowered his mouth and captured his nipple in between his teeth.  He removed his hand from Kiku’s pants beofre he unbuttoned his trousers.

  “Please, daddy,” Kiku muttered.  “Take me.”  Tears fell from his eyes.

  Sadiq smiled, cupping Kiku’s cheek.

  “You really want me?”  Kiku nodded.  “Beg for me.  Beg for your daddy.”

  “Daddy, please!  Please take me.”  Kiku writhered underneath Sadiq.

  “Oh.  You’re adorable.”  Sadiq pecked Kiku’s lips.  “I’ll have you.”  Kiku smiled.  “Not right now though.”  Kiku frowned.

  Sadiq grabbed hold of both Kiku’s trousers and boxer briefs before he guided them down Kiku’s slender legs.

  “I was wrong,” Sadiq said, grabbing the base of Kiku’s member.  “You’re more than adorable.  You’re fucking beautiful.”

  Kiku blushed greatly.  Sadiq kissed the tip of Kiku’s member before taking it entirely into his mouth.

  Kiku moaned loudly as Sadiq continued to bob his head up and down.  Kiku lowered his hand and cupped the back of Sadiq’s head.

  “You’re so wonderful,” Sadiq said, removing his mouth.  He sat onto his knees before he flipped Kiku onto his hands and knees.

  Kiku groaned softly as Sadiq’s tongue went over his hole.  Kiku’s hand went to his own member, rubbing it gently.

  Sadiq’s tongue pushed inside Kiku.

  Kiku tensed and shuddered.  Sadiq pulled away.

  “No,” Sadiq said.  “You’re not coming until your daddy tells you to.  Do you understand?”

  “Yes, daddy.  I understand.”  Sadiq smiled.

  “Good.”  Sadiq grabbed hold of Kiku’s hips, pushing himself into him.

  Kiku cried out as he stretched around Sadiq’s long girth.

  He didn’t have sex often enough which made him very tight.  Someone like Sadiq would tear him in half if he wasn’t careful.

  “Do you want me to stop?” Sadiq asked.  Kiku shuddered.

  “No, daddy.  I’m okay.  Just please slowly, daddy.”  Sadiq smiled.

  “Okay.  I’ll be slow.”  He grabbed Kiku’s shoulder and turned him enough to see his face.  Kiku wrapped his higher leg over Sadiq’s shoulder.

  Sadiq pushed into him before pulling out and slamming back into him.

  Kiku cried out with each thrust.  Sadiq gripped Kiku’s thighs as he thrusted harder and faster into him.

  Sweat beaded off of their skin.

  “Let me come!” Kiku cried.  His hand stroked himself, matching Sadiq’s thrusts.  “I want to come.”

  “With me,” Sadiq replied.  “Come with me.”

  “Anything, daddy!  Just let me come.”  Sadiq smiled again.

  Sadiq slammed into Kiku once more before he spilled his seed into Kiku, filling up fully, as Kiku spilled himself onto his own stomach and on the floor.

  “Oh, fuck,” Sadiq muttered, removing Kiku’s leg from his shoulder.

  Both of them were lost for words and air.

  Sadiq collapsed onto Kiku, not willing to pull out of him.

  “Can we do it again?” Kiku asked.  Sadiq looked at him.

  “Of course.  Whenever you want.”  He planted a kiss on Kiku’s lips.  “Just call your daddy whenever you need him, alright?”

  “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally ship these two, and I feel like I’m the only one who does.
> 
> I will be writing a fan fiction of these two with Greece and this kink, because I kinda peg both of them having it. I will write it as soon as I finish writing this series.


	5. China/Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia decides that he wants a little more from his little China.

  Ivan knocked tenderly onto the front door of Yao’s house.

  Nothing.

  He knocked again.

  Again, nothing.

  Ivan frowned.  He clenched his fist before he raised it above his head.

  He pounded his fist against the door.

  “Aru?” a sweet savory voice asked behind him.  Ivan turned and faced the much smaller man.  “Why are beating on my door?”  Yao tilted his head to one side as he spoke.

  “I wanted to see you.”  Ivan’s gaze fell onto the large brown paper bag in Yao’s arm crammed full of groceries and seemed much too heavy for the small, slender man.

  “So, you decided to beat my door down?”  Yao and Ivan chuckled slightly.

  “Let me take that,” Ivan said.  He stepped forward, reaching out.

  “No.  I’m okay.”  Ivan frowned before he still took the bag from Yao’s hands.  Yao sighed softly before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.  He stepped forward and unlocked the door then opened it and stepped inside followed by Ivan.  “Just set it over there.”

  Yao gestured over to the table as he closed the door.  Ivan walked over to the table, placed the bag atop, and finally turned and went to Yao.

  “Do you know why I came over?”  Ivan stared down at him, unnerving.

  “You wanted to see me?”  Ivan shook his head.  He placed one of his hands onto Yao’s shoulder and the other captured his chin.

  “No.”  Ivan smiled.  “You know why I came.”

  Ivan dipped his head and covered Yao’s mouth with his own.

  Yao moan softly, parting his lips allowing Ivan’s tongue to slip inside.

  Ivan pulled away before shoving Yao onto the couch.

  “I-Ivan....”  Yao panted softly.  Ivan paused removing Yao’s white pants.

  “No, no.”  Yao looked at him.  Ivan reached up and held Yao’s chin firmly.  “You don’t speak.  You’ll only speak when you are spoke to, correct?”

  “Yes, Ivan.”

  “Good.”  Ivan smiled before he fully removed Yao’s pants and tossed them over his shoulder.  His hands went over Yao’s chest.

  Yao gasped and bit down on his bottom lip.

  “Be careful,” Ivan said.  “Or you’ll break the skin.”  Yao released his bottom lip before Ivan captured his lips.  “Good boy.”

  Ivan opened Yao’s shirt before he removed his own, leaving his scarf around his neck.  Ivan pushed Yao’s shirt more off his chest, allowing his fingertips to graze over the smaller man’s nipples making them perk up with the slightest touch.

  Ivan lowered his head.  He flicked his tongue over Yao’s nipples before taking it into his mouth and doing the same to the other.

  Yao closed his eyes, gasping and moaning loudly.

  “Sit up,” Ivan ordered after a few moments.  Yao opened his eyes and obeyed quickly.  Ivan tore the shirt from Yao’s body.

  Yao flinched at the sudden moment, shyly covering his naked body from Ivan’s intense stare.

  “Don’t be shy,” Ivan ordered.  Yao’s body slowly became red all over as he kept himself covered.

  Ivan reached down and grabbed hold of Yao’s wrists before forcing his arms above his head.

  “Do you like disobeying me?”  Yao averted his gaze.  Ivan frowned.

  He remained quiet as he released Yao’s wrists.  Ivan freed his hard member from his trouser before he removed them completely and tossed them next to Yao’s pair of trousers on the floor.

  Yao gasped when Ivan grabbed his ankles and forced his legs up to his ears.

  “Well, since you won’t answer me, I guess you must be punished.”  Yao’s eyes widened.

  “No, no!  I’m sorry.  I promise I’ll answer you next time.”

  “Silence!”  Yao gasped as he covered his mouth with his hands.

  Ivan stared down at him.

  “Hold yourself,” Ivan ordered.  Yao grabbed his legs at his knees.  Ivan aligned himself with Yao’s hole.

  The smaller man’s eyes widened as he shifted.

  “Wait,” Yao muttered.  Ivan flashed him a look, silencing him, before he thrusted fully into him until he reached his hilt.

  Yao cried out when Ivan filled him fully.  Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

  Ivan shifted, grabbing hold of Yao’s ankles again, as he began to thrust into him, not caring if Yao was ready or not.

  Blood dripped onto the couch cushion.

  Yao moaned out loud with each of Ivan’s thrusts.

  “You like this, da?  You like it whenever I’m rough to you?”  Yao looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

  “Yes.  I love it, aru.”  Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao’s back and lifted him into his arms.

  Yao wrapped his arms Ivan’s neck.  Ivan cupped Yao’s ass before he began thrust him again.  Yao’s legs were hooked over Ivan’s arms.

  “Faster,” Yao muttered against Ivan’s lips.

  “You don’t give me orders,” Ivan growled softly but complied.

  Yao cried out, throwing back his head, before he came against their stomachs.  His orgasm fueled Ivan’s as he thrusted into him again, coming hard and fast into Yao.

  “That’s a good little kitten.  Cumming only on my cock.”

  Both of them panted softly, still holding onto each other.

  “We’re not done,” Ivan said, wrapping an arm fully underneath Yao as his eyes widened.  “You’re not going to walk for a week after I’m done with you.”

  Yao clung to Ivan as he carried him upstairs while still being inside him.  Bits of blood and cum dripped onto the floor.

  “Here we are,” Ivan said, opening the door to the bathroom.

  He turned Yao towards the mirror and placed him onto his feet while still being inside of him.

  “Watch yourself,” Ivan ordered, forcing Yao’s face towards the mirror.  Ivan grabbed hold of Yao’s left leg, lifted it from the ground and placed it onto the sink counter.

  Yao looked at Ivan over his shoulder, lifting himself onto his hands.

  “Shoulder down!”  Ivan forced Yao’s shoulder down onto the sink counter.  “Look at yourself.”  Ivan grabbed hold of Yao’s ponytail and pulled gently, pulling Yao’s head back.  Ivan rested his chest onto Yao’s back.

  Yao felt Ivan’s breath against the back of his ear.

  “You’re so beautiful.”  Ivan thrusted into him.  “You know, I get so jealous when other men flirt or even look at you.”  Ivan thrusted again, even harder.  “Every time I see another man try to get inside you, I just want to beat him half to death.”  He thrusted again and again as he spoke.  “You’re mine.  You’ll always be mine, and mine alone.  Do you understand?”

  “Yes!  Yes!”  Yao cried out with pleasure.

  White dots beaded into his vision.

  “Mine alone, da?”

  “Yes!  Only yours.”  Ivan’s violet eyes locked onto Yao’s honey caramel eyes through the mirror.

  “Good little kitten.”  Yao shuddered.  “Come for me, kitten.”

  Yao cried out again as he spilled his seed over the sink.

  Ivan tensed, spilling his seed again into Yao.

  Both of them panted loudly.

  Yao trembled uncontrollably.

  “Are you tired, kitten?”  Yao nodded.  Ivan smiled slightly beofre he pulled out of Yao.

  His seed leaked down Yao’s leg.

  Ivan pulled Yao into his arms and carried him into the bedroom before laying him onto the bed and pulling the blanket over his naked body.

  “Better?”  Yao remained still.

  “Stay with me?”  Ivan smiled before he kissed Yao’s lips tenderly.

  “Now and forever I will be by your side.”

  Ivan kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used human names for this chapter and the previous chapter. I would have used human names for all the chapters, but I forgot some of the names, and I was too lazy to look them up.
> 
> I intentionally didn’t ship these two together, but I started seeing the fan art of these two, and I really started to ship them. Though this ship is fairly small, I do think it has good fanbase.
> 
> I also noticed I said “light BDSM”, but I feel like this is a little more hardcore dom/sub.


	6. Canada/Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia catches Canada masturbating to him and decides that he wants a little part of Canada’s fantasy.

  The crowd of men chattered loudly as they left the ice rink.  Most of them were covered in sweat from the hockey game.

  Saying it was brutal would be an understatement.

  As sweet and innocent as Matthew usually is, he turned into a beast whenever he was on the ice.  Ivan was the same, but then again, he always seemed like a beast.

  Gilbert shoved his hands into his pockets.

  “Shit!” Gilbert shouted.  His eyes shot open.

  “What?” Ludwig asked, turning towards him.  Gilbert rummaged through his gym bag.

  “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”  Ludwig raised his brows.  “Where’s my phone?!”  Gilbert looked at his brother.

  “Then, go find it.  I don’t have it.”

  Gilbert rushed back to the locker room.

  “Where is it?  Where is it?” Gilbert asked himself, looking around the locker room.  “Here it is.”  Gilbert grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

  “Gilbert… ah.”

  He raised his brows at the sound of his name.

  “Ah… ah, yes.”

  Gilbert’s face grew red.  He knew the sounds of masterbation when he heard them.  He did live with Ludwig who masterbated to Feli nearly every day.

  Then, there was Ivan.  Good god, that man masterbated everyday— sometimes twice a day to Yao.

  Normally, Gilbert walks away from the sounds, but it was his name the person was moaning, so he did have a right to investigate to noise.

  Didn’t he?

  Gilbert followed the soft moaning.

  He came to a corner before he peered around the edge.

  Matthew rested an arm against the full figure mirror.  His legs were apart, and his ass was in the air.  His free hand had reached around his body and played with hungry hole.

  Just the sight of him caused Gilbert to grow hard.

  Matthew pushed his fingers into his ass.

  “Harder, Gilbert.”  He began to move his fingers even faster.  Matthew squeezed his eyes shut.

  Gilbert stepped further out.  His hand went into the front of his trousers.

  “Please,” Matthew whispered.  He turned up his face as he opened his eyes slightly.

  Something moved in the mirror.

  Matthew’s eyes shot open as his face coloured.  He moved suddenly, gasping out loud, before he stumbled onto the floor.

  Gilbert chuckled softly.

  Matthew stared at the ground in front of him, between his legs, as he tried to cover himself with his shirt.

  “I’m s-sorry,” Matthew muttered.

  Gilbert smiled before he stepped forward and lowered himself to Matthew’s level.

  “Do you know how many times I’ve masterbated with you on my mind?”

  Matthew looked at him as his face grew as red as his nation’s flag.  Gilbert’s face fell.

  “No, no.  That didn’t come out right.”  Matthew looked away.  Gilbert sighed.  “What I meant was, I don’t mind.”

  Matthew looked at him again.

  “You really don’t mind?”  Gilbert smiled and began to lower his head.

  Matthew groaned as Gilbert removed his hands from his hardened member.

  “No, not really.”  Gilbert grazed his lips against Matthew’s head.

  Both of them moaned as Gilbert took Matthew into his mouth.

  Gilbert ran his tongue over Matthew’s slit, lapping up the salty-sweet liquid that leaked out.

  “You want me.”  Matthew remained quiet.  “Don’t act like you don’t.  I did catch you, you know?”

  “Yes.  I want you.  I’ve wanted you for so long.”

  Gilbert’s hand went to the front of his trousers and freed his erection.

  “Since you prepared yourself, I can just start fucking you, right?”

  “Yeah.  If you want.”  Matthew framed Gilbert’s face and brought his lips against the older man’s.

  Gilbert positioned himself in between Matthew’s legs and gripped his hips.

  “Ready?” Gilbert asked, pulling away for a moment.  Matthew nodded.  Their lips returned to each other before Gilbert thrusted into the smaller man in one solid movement.

  Tears slipped from Matthew’s eyes.

  Gilbert kept his lips on Matthew’s as he kept thrusting into him.  Harder and faster.

  “Does it feel good?” Gilbert asked.

  “Yes, yes.  I feel so good right now.”  Gilbert smiled.

  Matthew’s hand went to his member, stroking himself with each thrust.

  Gilbert clenched Matthew’s hips before he came hard and fast into the smaller man.

  Matthew followed him shortly afterwards, coming into his hand.

  “Oh, god,” Matthew muttered.  “That felt better than my imagination.”

  “I would hope so.”  Gilbert stood and fixed himself.  “Go ahead and get cleaned or else people are going ask questions.”

  “Okay.”  Matthew stood and walked over to the sink before he washed his hand.

  Gilbert left the locker room as Matthew redressed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used human names for this chapter again, because I didn’t want the write the countries names constantly, so yeah.


	7. Greece/Japan/Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan can’t decide between his Greek or Turkish lover, so he decides to have both.

  “If you had to pick,” Turkey said.  Japan stared down at the water in the hot springs as he shrugged his shoulders.  “Oh, come on!”

  Japan looked at him.

  “I don’t see why there’s a need to pick one of you over the other.  It doesn’t matter.”

  Turkey frowned at him before he stood and made his way over to the smaller man.  He placed his hands on either side of Japan, pining him with his body.  Turkey pushed Japan’s legs apart with his knee before their hips touched each other.

  Both of them remained quiet as they stared into each other’s eyes.

  Turkey cupped Japan’s chin and smiled.  Japan’s hardened member pressed into Turkey’s stomach.

  “Hmm.  Does Greece ever make you feel like this?”  Japan closed his eyes.

  “Sometimes.”

  “Oh?”  Turkey tilted his head to one side.  Japan smiled.

  “Of course.”

  “Has he done anything about it?”  Turkey moved his hand and cupped Japan’s cheek.

  “A few times.  Like you.”

  Turkey frowned.  His blood boiled underneath his skin.  He knew that Japan wasn’t in a relationship with him nor Greece and that he had sexy fun time with the both of them, but it still stung when Japan said those thing as if they didn’t matter.  Of course they didn’t, but still.  Turkey was close to Japan, and he didn’t want Japan doing such things with just anyone.  He was important to Turkey.  What’s worse was that Japan didn’t seem to notice— or even worse, he did notice but chose not to care. Turkey loves him, and he wanted Japan all to himself.

  “You’re hard, yourself,” Japan said.  He brought his hips against Turkey’s.

  Yes, he was aware of his hard-on.  Painfully aware.

  “So, what are you gonna do about it?” Japan asked.  Turkey remained quiet before he gripped Japan’s hips and flipped the man onto his knees.

  Turkey smiled at the sight of Japan’s pale white ass in front of him, hungry and begging for his raw cock.

  “God, I love this sight,” Turkey murmured, mostly to himself.  He ran his hands down Japan’s back and over Japan’s taut, round ass, causing the smaller man to give out a throaty and watery groaned.

  Turkey trembled as Japan’s groan went to his cock, making it even harder than it already was.

  “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Turkey said.  He lowered his hand before he pushed one of his fingers into him.

  Japan groaned again.  His cock already weeping.

  Turkey added another finger.  Japan trembled uncontrollably.  A third finger.

  Japan threw back his head as Turkey continued to move his fingers.

  Turkey grabbed hold of Japan’s throat.  He lowered his head, brushing his lips against the back of Japan’s ear.

  “Does he make you feel like this?” Turkey asked.  Japan’s cheeks coloured.

  “Yes.”  Turkey frowned, but refrained from saying anything.

  Japan whined when Turkey removed his hand.

  “That’s a shame,” Turkey said.  “It really is.  I wanna be the only person who makes you feel like this.”

  Japan smiled at him over his shoulder.  Turkey gripped Japan’s hips.

  Japan groaned loudly as Turkey pushed himself in one thrust.

  Even all this time, he still hasn’t fully adjusted to having Turkey inside of him.

  “Fuck,” Japan murmured.  His body trembled again.

  “I’ll make you forget all about him.”  Turkey thrusted into him.

  “Well, how you gonna do that?” a voice behind them asked.

  Both of them turned and saw Greece standing in front of the door.  He was naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist.

  “Oh, hey,” Turkey said, thrusting into Japan again.  “What are you doing here?”

  “Japan invited me over.”

  Turkey frowned and glared down at Japan.

  “Oh, really?” Turkey asked.

  “Yeah,” Greece asked.  Japan groaned as Turkey continued to thrust into him.

  “How... how long.. were you t-there for?” Turkey asked in between some thrusts.

  “For a little while,” Greece answered.  His cock throbbed at the sight in front of him.

  Japan moaning, the Greece loved, on his knees while Turkey thrusted into him from behind.  Although he would prefer it be him thrusting into Japan from behind.

  Not wanting permission, Greece removed the towel from his waist, revealing his hardened member, before he stepped in front of Japan.

  Turkey frowned before he pulled Japan away from Greece’s touch.

  “You have to share,” Greece said.  Turkey smirked as he rubbed his lips over Japan’s shoulder.

  “No I don’t,” Turkey replied.  “I’m a selfish person.  I don’t like sharing.”

  Greece stepped into the water, smirking as well.

  “Such a child,” Greece said under his breath.  “It’s not like we all haven’t done it before.”

  Turkey narrowed his eyes.

  While it was true that they all had done it together before, Turkey still preferred sleeping with only Japan.

  Greece reached out and grabbed Turkey’s shoulders before he turned them enough so they were sitting.

  He cupped Japan’s cheek and kissed his lightly.

  “Hey!” Turkey shouted as Greece stepped forward.  “What are—?”  Turkey’s arms went around Japan, instinctively and protectively.

  Japan gasped as Greece pushed himself into him.

  “You fucker,” Turkey murmured.  Greece smiled as Japan continued to gasp and groan.

  “Heh.  He’s groaning as if he’s never had two dicks before,” Greece said.

  “Don’t insult him!” Turkey ordered.  Greece ignored him by running his fingertips over Japan’s nipples.

  “Classic Turkey,” Greece murmured.  “Just wanna get things over with, you forget to pleasure your lover.”

  “Tch!” Turkey grunted as Greece lowered his mouth and captured Japan’s nipple in between his teeth.

  Turkey frowned as he gripped Japan’s hips and continued thrusting hard into Japan, ignoring Greece altogether.

  Japan’s groans continued to fill the room as the two men entered him fully.

  Heat built up in his stomach, and his cock ached for release.  Greece stroked him tenderly and placed soft kisses over his body while Turkey thrusted hard into him and rubbed his hips roughly.

  He loved each of them in their own special way, but together— together, Japan couldn’t handle it.

  Japan threw back his head as he cried out and came against Greece’s hand.

  Turkey gripped Japan’s hips before he shot his hot seed into him.  Being fueled by both of the other two men, Greece came hard as well into Japan before he and Turkey pulled out of Japan.  Their seeds dripped out from his entrance.


End file.
